Apple's Suicide
In late 2004, I became a fan of the Apple Jacks commercials featuring Cinnamon and Bad Apple. So, I decided to look up the commercials, and found a homemade DVD featuring all of them. I couldn't resist it and clicked on the link which led to the site. It had a background of Cinnamon and Bad Apple, with many links above. A line of text reading "Cinnamon and Apple Fans", It looked cool at the time to see that there were fans of it other than me, at the time. I clicked on a link, which led me to the DVD page. It had all kinds of Cinnamon and Apple DVDs, all reading "Series 1", "Series 2", "Series 3", and the last was a boxset of all the series. At the time, I was excited to see this. I clicked on "boxset" and it showed a "Thank You!" pop-up and I was redirected to Google. I was very confused, why would it send me to Google without showing how much it was? Anyways, shaking off the creeped out feeling, I searched about this site on Google. A news article reading "Fan Site for Cinnamon and Apple Taken Down Due to Graphic Content". Now, I was confused. I was just on the site. y confused, why would it send me to Google without showing how much it was? Anyways, shaking off the creeped out feeling, I searched about this site on Google. A news article reading "Fan Site for Cinnamon and Apple Taken Down Due to Graphic Content". Now, I was confused. I was just on the site. I was at home still scrolling for the stupid DVD, until I heard the sound of something being pushed into my letter box. I caught a hold of it before my dog did, and looked at the package. It seemed to be wrapped fairly badly, with what looked like grease marks and stains on it. Naturally, like anyone would, I decided to open the package. Inside was something that I could not explain. It was the Cinnamon and Bad Apple DVD, but I had not seen one like it online. It was like some little kid had drawn on the front cover with a marker. The title was just "CINNAMON AND BAD APPLE" with what looked like a poorly drawn illustration of Cinnamon and Apple on the front. I didn't think a lot of it, at the time, but I went back inside. I inserted the first disc into the DVD player, and it played fine, except the quality was bad. Still, I didn't think much of it, since it looked like it been recorded on television. I went on with the second disc, and then the rest, up until the last disc. It was static at first, but then it cut back to a new commercial, one I hadn't seen. It showed Bad Apple, who was scheming. This was weird because it would usually say '''"When you pour a bowl of Apple Jacks cereal" '''first, and then cut to Cinnamon and Apple racing. This was different. Apple lifted up a knife, he then broke down into tears. He looked down from his window, it panned down to show Cinnamon racing to the bowl. Apple throws the knife at Cinnamon, and ends up stabbing him in the stomach and he falls down to the floor, bleeding. Apple started to cry again, this time louder, he covered his eyes with his hands. The picture of Cinnamon's corpse was barely recognizable, they took full advantage of it not having to move, and made an almost photo-realistic drawing of his dead body. The shot goes to Bad Apple, inside the bowl, still sobbing. Apple was just staring at the viewer, full frame of the face, for about 3 seconds. The shot quickly panned out, a deep voice said "DO IT" and we see in Apple's hands a shotgun. He immediately puts the gun in his mouth and pulls the trigger. Realistic blood and brain matter splatters the wall behind him, and then he sinks to the bottom of the bowl. The last 5 seconds of this episode show his body sinking into the bowl, with one of his eyes dangling as he sunk. Thankfully, I kept a few screenshots and saved them to my laptop. The next couple of days went past without anything unusual happening. I had a few nightmares about the DVD, but luckily that was all. I checked my laptop for the screenshots, but when I tried to click on it, it said it never existed. I still have nightmares about this incident. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Suicide Category:Death Category:Computers and Internet Category:Memes Category:Apple Jacks Category:Rip-off Category:Trollpasta Category:Cliche Category:Lost Commercials Category:Videos Category:Scary Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:WAHHHHHHHHH KIGN WAHWAH ATTAKED MEEE FOR SAYING WAH Category:IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER Category:Dashing through the crowded halls dodging girls like ping pong balls just to reach the bathroom on time I READ THIS CREEPYPASTA ITS SOO FAKE I NEED TO RAGE IN THE TROLL HOUSE IN THE TROLL HOUSE Category:Lyrics Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and Category:AT FROM THE TIME DAILY Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:SLURP DICK SUCK DICK I KNOW YOU GAY Category:SLURP IT SUCK IT I KNOW YOU LIKE IT Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:What did I just read Category:Copypasta Category:A.K.A what the fuck did you just bring open this cursed land? Category:CAN I HAVE SOME BIG BONER PIZZA? BUT IM SANS I NEED BONER PIZZA FOR MY RALSEI BIG BONER LEG MIDDLE Category:Candidates for deletion Category:You better dededelete this Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Please delete Category:Eachers Day, let the kids teach you how to be cool. Lesson your teachers Nickelodeon style with our Guru Cools Category:Read by The Shadow Reader Category:I'll be your midnite blaze Brighter than the moon and stars Guide you thru the cave of love I'm gonna dance till the morning Take my place to shine When you see the light is not from me You know it's too late Category:Kellogg's Category:For Michael Leroi Category:My mom found the poop sock Category:Penis Category:BONER PIZZA? Category:BIG BONER DOWN A LANE Category:BIG BONER DOWN THE LANE Category:ALL THESE RACKS GIVE ME A BONER Category:CAN I HAVE SOME BONELESS PIZZA Category:ABCDEFG HAKUNA MATATA IJKL AND THEN MARINMIZU KILLS U Category:HAKUNA OF MOGEKO MOGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE ABEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE HAKUNA MAMATS ABCDEFG HAKUNA MATATA Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLES Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLEU Category:HAKUN... DEAD? Category:WAAAAAAAAAHHHH MARINMIZU TRYES KILLS MEEE WAHHHHHHHHHHH Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. Category:LOOK AT NORMIEDIEPIE SHE CRYING THRU MAMA Category:BEING NORMIEPIE? Category:PLEASE STOP KILLING MEMES NORMIEPIE Category:NORMIES! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Category:QUICK BEFORE THE HYENA COME Category:DASHING THROUGHT THE CROWDED HALLS DODGING GIRLS LIKE PING PONG BALLS JUST TO REACH THE BATHROOM ON TIME AND MARINMIZU DABBED Category:OMG IF YOU ADD ONE MORE JOJO/ MARINMIZU RELATED CATERGORY YOU WILL BE BLOCKED ACROSS THE FANDOM COMMUNITY �� Category:Shrekoning Category:PhantomStrider Category:ABCDEFGHIJKLM NO ONE CARES SEE IM SICK THIS BORING ALPHABET OPQRST HAHAHAHAHAHA I AM ULTRABET NO ONE SAYS U! FUCK AHHHHHH WXYZ Category:BORN TO DIE WORLD IS A FUCK 鬼神 Kill Em All 1989 i am trash man 410,757,864,530 DEAD COPS Category:I was only 9 years old. I loved shrek so much, i had all the shrek merchendise. Every night i pray to shrek, and be thankful for the life ive been given. shrek is love, i say. shrek is life Category:OH MY GOD STOP ADDING THE GODDAMN MR POE CATEGORY OR ELSE I WILL MURDER YOU Category:I'm not trying to pull you even tough I would like to I think you are really fit you're fit but my gosh don't you know it Category:XQCow Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Burger nuggets nuggets burger Category:King gizzard and the lizard wizard Category:Fishing for fishies Category:Gumboot soup Category:Stu mackenzie Category:ROBLOX Category:Crazy bus Category:Lol idc Category:Fuck all of that plastic Category:My japanese is better Category:A friend in need's a friend indeed a friend with weed is better Category:Hi you're on a rock floating in space pretty cool huh? some of its water fuck it actually most of its water Category:All I want is to feel this way to be this close and to feel the same Category:Alcoholic kind of mood Category:Lose my clothes, lose my lube cruising for a piece of fun looking out for number one different partner every night so narcotic outta sight what a gas, what a beautiful ass. Category:And it all breaks down at the role reversal, got the muse in my head she's universal, spinnin' me round she's coming over me. And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal, got the muse in my head she's universal, spinnin' me round she's coming over me Category:Kind of buzz that lasts for days had some help from insect ways comes across all shy and coy just another nancy boy. Woman man or modern monkey just another happy junkie fifty pounds, press my button going down. Category:Does his makeup in his room douse himself with cheap perfume eyeholes in a paper bag greatest lay I ever had kind of guy who mates for life gotta help him find a wife we're a couple, when our bodies double Category:Look at the stars look how they shine for you Category:Oh what a thing to do Category:It was all yellow Category:I came along i wrote a song for you Category:And all the things that you do Category:It was called yellow Category:Your skin oh yeah your skin and bones Category:Turn in to something beautiful Category:You know you know i love you so Category:You know i love you so Category:Come up to meet you to tell you I'm sorry you don't know how lovely you are Category:I had to find you Category:Tell you i need you Category:Tell you i set you apart Category:Running in circles coming up tails Category:Heads on a science apart Category:Nobody said it was easy It's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be this hard Oh take me back to the start Category:He was only 16 when he knew he wasn't like everyone else Category:Birdman kicked my ass Category:Someone tried to do me ache